When everything is turned upside down
by miserygirl
Summary: Edward left and Bella is happily with Jacob. But what happens when Edward comes back to check and Bella finds out? What happens when the wolves protect Bella from the Cullens? Set in New Moon. Read & Review please!
1. Returning Home

**A/N: New Twilight story guys! I was planning to write the next (and last ) chapter of "Nightmare", my other Twilight story, yet I ended up with this. I want to dedicate this chapter to 12ars. She won the one shot fluffy of her fave couple in Twilight... I tried, I promise! The first part was more or less what I wanted to write for you... But it just kept going, So this is dedicated to you! Thank you for your review!**

_Indentation = Thoughts of the Wolf pack._

* * *

**BPOV**

A silent tear rolled down my face as I watched Romeo speak words of love to his Juliet. When Jacob had suggested watching Romeo and Juliet I was worried about the Taboo that surrounded the name.

I ignored my bad feelings and went ahead in watching the movie.

Every time Romeo would utter a word my heart would break at the memories of the last time I had watched this same movie, on this very same couch.

My heart pounded as Jacob's arms enclosed around my body, warming me, protecting me. I silently battled with myself, knowing I should be thinking of Jacob's arms. Not his.

The remembrance of Edward and I curling up on this couch to watch Romeo and Juliet pulled at my heartstrings. I didn't want to remember Edward. He wasn't with me now. He left. Jacob is here now.

But my mind constantly went back to the thoughts of Edward whispering Romeo's lines into my ear.

Another tear escaped my eye, making it way down my cheek and onto the pillow below my head.

I wiped my face, hoping that Jacob would either take it as though it was absentmindedly, or because of the movie. I had to forget Edward. Jacob had been here for me always, no matter how I treated him.

I snuggled closer into Jacob's body, looking up to see his smiling face.

"Bella," he sighed.

I touched his cheek, staring into his deep brown eyes. Nothing but love radiated from his every being. He lent down so that our foreheads were touching.

"Bella," he whispered again.

"Jacob," I sighed.

A grin broke out on his face, lighting up the room. I smiled back, joining in.

"I love you Bella," Jacob stated staring straight into my eyes, "I will be here for you whenever things get tough, you know that right?"

"And I love you," I answered, a pain stabbing me somewhere deep within my heart, "Thank you Jacob, for everything."

We closed our eyes and touched our lips in a chaste kiss.

I sighed once again, knowing this was my place.

-------

**EPOV**

I watched from the window, as Bella and Jacob snuggled against one another watching Romeo and Juliet.

Clear, strong memories filled my mind of Bella snuggling up to me, instead of the wolf.

I took one look at the girl I lost and stood on the window sill, facing the forest.

-------

**JPOV**

A slight breeze entered from the open window, filling the room with a sickly sweet scent. The unmistakeable scent of a vampire.

My whole body stiffened.

In lightening speed, I had destangled myself from Bella and ran out onto the porch of Bella's house.

"Jacob?" Bella questioned from the lounge.

I felt my body ripple as I took the appearence of a reddish brown wolf.

I turned to look towards where the sickly sweet smell came from. A white figure stood inhumanly still. It's messed up auburn hair blew slightly from the breeze.

I looked into the eyes of Cullen, swearing in my head to try to get the pack to realize we were in trouble.

_What's up Jake?_ Seth called from La Push. _You seem tense..._

A stillness came over Seth's thoughts as he watched my memories and the smell that came from the vampire.

_We'll be there right away_, Sam thought as he and Seth rounded up the other pack members. _Follow him Jake, but make sure Bella's safe._

_Oh crap, Bella!_ I thought.

That's when I noticed Bella standing right next to me looking up at it.

-------

**BPOV**

I stared up at the window, looking right into the eyes of Edward.

All my breath gushed from lungs.

"Edward," I whispered and with that he was gone.

I stared at the place he had been only seconds ago before I felt a nudge to my arm. I looked up at Jacob's wolf form, knowing the look he was giving me was almost saying "Don't you dare follow. Get back inside. Now."

After a couple of seconds of silent conversation between Jake and I, he ran off towards the forest that was next to my house.

I stood stunned, trying to get my thoughts into some sort of arrangement. I looked back over towards the forest that Jacob had disappeared into.

I had started running before I knew what I was doing.

I **had** to know what was going on.

-------

**EPOV**

I ran into the small clearing in the forest.

Calling out to the empty space, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett. We need to go, now."

"Why son?" Asked Carlisle as he and the other memebers of my family appeared at my side.

"They saw me," I answered bowing my head to look at the grass, "And the wolves are going to be here in 10 seconds."

"What?" Exclaimed Rosalie. "You already compromised our life here, now our safety?"

By then, the first footfalls of the beasts reached our ears.

"Spread out," calmly stated Carlisle, "And get ready."

-------

**BPOV**

"Jake!" I called out into the silent green forest that caused me to shudder whenever I thought about the last time I came in here.

"Where are you Jacob?" I asked to the trees and rocks that littered my path, making my journey harder than I wanted it to be.

I continuously called out to Jacob as I made my way into the depths of the green, tripping over everything that I walked near.

Minutes passed as I made the near impossible journey to find any sign of Jacob. For all I knew, he was back at my house finding I'm not there.

I blocked the thoughts of Edward at my house, I had to find Jacob before I tried to figure out what Edward was doing here, in Forks.

My journey became harder as a slope in the ground became more prominent. I stumbled over boulders and up ended roots, I slipped over the green, wet moss that covered everything in the forest.

Soon, the earth flattened out and a clearing broke out 10 metres before me.

I breathed a heavy sigh and continued towards the light.

Before I could collapse in the clearing the clear sounds of voices filled my ears.

"Seth, go back to Bella's house and see if she's there..." The unmistakeable sound of Jacob's voice rang out into the clearing.

A short silence came from both the wolves and vampire's as a soft breeze blew through the forest.

"On second thought, Seth don't go." Jacob's voice rang out again, "Bella. We know you're here. Come out."

I gasped, knowing that I had been caught and slowly made my way into the clearing.

I looked sheepishly towards the wolf pack.

"Bella. Get over here, now." Jacob ordered me.

I looked at him accusingly, refusing to move. Jacob sighed in frustration and ran over to where I was standing.

"Bella, please." He whispered, looking me in the eyes and holding out his hand.

I took in a breath as I took Jacob's hand.

Jacob pulled me over to the pack and placed himself in front of me, shielding me from the Cullens.

I kept my eyes down at my feet, not allowing myself to look at my old family.

-------

**JASPERPOV**

I watched Edward, as Bella took Jacob's hand, to see a heart breaking sight. My brother almost broke down. Pain showed on his face for only a second before the blank mask, he had been using since we left, came back.

As Bella joined the pack, I looked around my family, feeling the pain, sadness and anger that emitted from each of them. Alice and Esme dry sobbed to themselves, Emmett tried not to show any emotion yet anger was etched into his features. Carlisle stood next to Edward, like a true father, as he watched Bella slip further away from us.

Rosalie had a small smirk playing on her features as she watched the show. I tried to calm down the emotional feelings in the clearing but the anger that emitted from Edward and Jacob was too strong.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bloodsucker?" Demanded Jacob across the clearing.

"This used to be our home too, Jacob," Carlisle calmly stated.

I looked up to watch Bella's reaction to the conversation but her long brown hair shielded her face from us.

"I didn't ask you," Jacob spat at my father. Hisses emitted from each of my family member's. How dare he talk to our father like that.

"Jake..." Bella whispered in a disapproving tone, not bringing her head up.

"Bella, they deserve this!" Jacob said, turning to lift up her head so she would look at him. A small hiss came from Edward. "They left you."

"We didn't want to Bella!" Alice exclaimed thickly through her sobs. "We never wanted to leave you!" Alice continued but stopped by a dangerous glare from Edward.

Bella looked away from Jacob to look at each of my family. When her eyes met mine, the emotions in her eyes, made me want to sob. At last her rested on Edward's face. Several emotions played in the air; Love, hate, sadness, depression, happiness.

"Seth!" Jacob called over his shoulder towards the sandy coloured wolf. "Take Bella back to her place."

"What?!" Exclaimed Bella as the wolf called Seth trotted over to Jacob. "I deserve to be here, Jacob! I need to be here. I need answers."

Jacob looked down at Bella. "Bells, it isn't safe for you to be here..."

"She'll be perfectly fine." Edward hissed, glaring at Jacob.

"Of course she will," Jacob began, "Because you'll just leave again, when something goes wrong." A collective hiss came from my family. Jacob continued, "But this time you won't be leaving without one of you getting what you deserve."

"Jacob!" Bella said, anger filling her voice. "Stop it!"

"No-" Jacob began.

"She's right Jacob," Inturrupted Sam, "We don't need a fight. Take Bella home, now."

"What? No!" Bella said, her eyes going wide.

"Right." Jacob said, taking Bella by the hands. "Bells, we have to go."

"No!" Bella protested, "You might have to follow what Sam say's but I don't have to do it!"

"Don't be like that Bells," Jacob pleaded.

"If Bella wants to stay," Edward said, "She should."

Jacob slowly turned to face Edward once again. His body trembled and the air was filled with such anger, I started to shake myself.

"Shut up, bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled at my brother.

Edward was slowly losing his cool. His blank face now showed signs of anger and his hands were clenched into fists. I sent out calming waves, trying to stop a fight happening; Especially when Bella was near.

Jacob still held onto Bella's hands, causing her to tremble from the force of him shaking.

"Let her go," Edward hissed.

"Fuck off." Jacob growled.

Edward growled at Jacob, crouching into a pouncing postion. Jacob let go of Bella and started to run at Edward, trembling. In a second he was a russet coloured wolf baring it's fangs at Edward, who had met him half way with feral growls and hisses coming from his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I had so many different Points Of View from the characters ^^;**

**I especially loved writing in Jasper's Point of view!**

**So, Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3  
**


	2. Depression at it's darkest

**A/N: After the amazing feedback I've had from this story... I BRING YOU CHAPTER 2... THE NEXT DAY!**

**Love me much?  
**

**So, I'm going to have a track listing of what songs I was listening to/would be awesome to listen to reading the certain chapters... This chapter's track is...**

**Track: I don't believe you - Pink**

* * *

**BELLAPOV**

"No!" I screamed, watching Edward and Jacob snarl at each other. I ran over to where they were, standing in between the both of them.

Tears poured down my face as I faced Edward and the Cullens.

"Why are you here?" I screamed hysterically at my old family, "Why did you come back? Why are you causing a fight?"

I was breathing heavily waiting for one of the Cullen's to answer. Nothing came from any one of them.

"Answer me!" I screamed into the silence.

I felt Jacob's nuzzle nudge my side as I waited for one the vampire's to speak. His heat calmed me.

"Bella." Carlisle said, walking towards Edward and standing at his side once again, "We came back because this is our home too. We didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"You left," I said calming down, "Why bother coming back?"

Silence came from the Cullen's. All I could hear was my laboured breathing. It almost seemed that the animals of the forest had quieted, listening.

I looked down at the ground as more tears flowed from my eyes. I gasped at air once again as the rising hysteria came back.

"Leave." I stated thickly through my tears, "Go."

Silence once again followed my speech. My heavy breathing came out in gasps and sobs.

"No," A voice I recognised as Rosalie's reached my ears, "We will not go."

I looked up to see the determined faces of my old family. I slowly sunk to my knees as my emotions strangled me.

"Bella," Edward whispered. Jacob growled as I looked up to see Edward a step closer to my shaking body, with his arm stretched out as to help me from the ground.

I backed away from him and his helping hand. I stood turning around to face my new family, the wolves. I walked away from my old family, sobbing.

I could feel Jacob next to me, waiting for me to collapse on him. The other members of the pack followed my lead, walking away from the vampire's and into the dense trees.

Just before I would be hidden from the Cullen's, I turned and glared at my old family.

"Stay if you like," I spat, "But keep away from me. I don't need my life fucked up again by things like you."

I turned once again and walked away from the Cullen's. I tripped many times, but never faulted.

Sure, if they wanted to come back, I'll deal with it. But if they ever try to come near me I'll have them killed.

What felt like hours, passed before I could see a break in the endless green of the trees. I looked over towards Jacob, to see my favourite russet coloured wolf looking at me, concern filling his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Jacob."

A whine emitted from the wolf causing me to giggle. A goofy smile was plastered on the wolf's face.

We walked together until the end of the forest drew near. I could feel the emotional breakdown starting to pull at my body. I felt like I was a lump of coal.

I looked over to Jacob, who had changed back into his human form, before I blacked out.

"Bella!" Was the last thing I heard.

--------

**ESMEPOV**

I watched Bella's retreating form, heard her words of finality and watched my family still.

The only one who permitted herself movement was Rosalie. She cocked her hip to one side and placed her hand on her hip, in a very human manor.

"How ungrateful," she stated shaking her head.

I saw my son snap. I watched as Edward sunk to his knees, sobs wracking his body. If tears could flow, Edward's tears would fill up the world.

A walked over to my grieving son, crouching to wrap my arms around his shaking form.

"Shh, Edward," I cooed into his ear, trying to calm him.

"It's all my fault," He whispered broken.

I looked up at my husband hoping he would have an answer of some sort. Our eyes met and the pricks of tears stung behind my eyes. I clutched at Edward as we both sobbed for Bella.

"It's all my fault," Edward repeated over and over again.

Carlisle touched my shoulder and I looked up to see him holding out his hand. I took it, stepping away from Edward. I turned to embrace the man I loved as I sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

--------

**J****ASPERPOV**

I watched Esme clutch at Carlisle's shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. He wound his arms around his wife, stroking her back.

I looked back over to Edward to see him staring at the spot where Bella disappeared.

"It's all my fault," He continued to chant.

I looked down to see Alice still clutching to my own shirt, her own dry sobs wracking her body. I sent calming waves towards my family members.

I searched for Emmett, finding him sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. Rosalie showed no remorse for Bella, yet stroked Emmett's back in a comforting manor.

"It's all my fault!" Edward screamed into the forest. He pulled at the grass and punched at the ground.

I looked over to Carlisle. We shared a knowing glance.

We left our wives' to each other as we walked over to Edward. We both bent down grabbing hold of each of his arms.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly, "We must get back home."

"No!" Edward yelled at his father, thrashing in our arms.

Carlisle looked up at me, giving me a nod. I sighed sending out more calming waves.

Edward's dry sobbing started to ease, and his breathing wasn't as laboured.

He looked up into the sky and screamed. My body filled with his emotions, anger, sadness, depression. But as his scream started to fade, I felt the distant feeling of death.

Edward's body trembled as Carlisle and I managed to lift him to his feet. At once I wrapped my arm around his torso holding steady while Carlisle did the same.

We took off into the forest, the opposite way to where Bella left us.

As my family travelled the familiar path towards our house, I found myself watching my brother and watching depression sink into every single one of his bones.

Now I understand why you can't live without your soul mate.

---------

**CHARLIEPOV**

The Washington Redskins were winning against the Jacksonville Jaguars by 20 points. I was sitting in my favourite chair, with my bottle of beer on the coffee table.

The squeak of the door, indicated to me Bells was home.

"Hey Bells," I called out over my shoulder, still watching the tv, "How was your day with Jake?"

"Charlie!" A familiar male's voice, that I knew as Jacob's exclaimed.

I stood and turned to see my little girl in the arms of Jacob, blacked out. She wasn't moving at all. The only sign that showed she was alive was the small rise and fall of her chest.

"What happened?" I exclaimed outraged. If Jake had anything to do with this... I'd kill him.

"I'll tell you," Jacob said, starting to climb the stairs, "Just let me put Bella in her bed."

"Right." I said, dashing up the stairs to catch up with him.

Jacob walked into Bella's room, placing her on the bed. He pushed a few strands of her hair from her face and turned to walk out of her room. I was blocking his path.

"Tell me what happened to her!" I seethed.

"Not here," Jacob said, "I'll tell you downstairs."

Jacob pushed past me to storm down the stairs and into the lounge room. I followed, after looking over at my girl and closing her bedroom door.

As I got into the lounge I saw Jacob pacing back and forth from each side of the room to the other.

"Tell me, now." I ordered.

"Right," Jacob said, looking up at me, "Sit down though."

I sat down in my favourite chair, turning off the tv. The last I saw of the game was that the Redskins still had a lead of 20 points.

I waited for Jacob to start, while nervously rubbing my hands together.

Jacob turned to face me, "The Cullen's are back." He simply stated.

I felt the blood rush from my face. The Cullens, back? Why?!

"What happened?" I roared.

--------

**JACOBPOV**

I told Charlie everything, more or less. I kept out the details of me turning into a wolf, that I had left Bella a lone and that Cullen was outside the window.

Charlie sighed in aggravation.

"So, they're here for good?" He asked.

"Looks like it" I answered sourly.

"He better not come near Bella," Charlie mumbled under his breath, thinking I wouldn't hear.

I collapsed into the nearest chair, waiting with Charlie for Bella to wake up.

After an hour I heard the light ruffling of sheets and the creak of floor boards.

I looked up the stairs to see a dazed Bella stumble down them.

She held her head as Charlie and I walked up to her.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"You don't remember?" Charlie questioned.

Bella looked up at her father, "Should I remember?"

I touched Bella on the shoulder, capturing her attention, "Bells, you blacked out."

"Oh," Bella simply stated.

Charlie looked worried, "Bella, do you remember what happened before you blacked out? Anything about this afternoon?"

Bella stood in thought for a moment before her eyes started to widen. Her body started to sway, giving out on her. I held her shoulder and walked with her to the couch.

Bella's eyes glazed over as she remembered the afternoon.

"Oh," She once again stated.

"I think you need to see a doctor..." Charlie started.

"No," Always stubborn Bella disagreed, "I don't want to go anywhere near the hospital."

"What?" A confused Charlie questioned, "Why not?"

Bella simply looked at her father. They shared a silent conversation before it dawned on Charlie.

"Oh, right."

Silence followed as Bella held her head in her hands, Charlie sipped from the open bottle of beer and I watched.

Charlie looked at the clock.

He turned to me, "Jake, I think you better get home. Billy will be worried."

"Right," I said, must remember to keep the appearance of still being a kid with Charlie.

I turned to see Bella watching me. I smiled and she smiled weakly back.

"Night Bells," I said before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, "See you tomorrow."

"Night Jacob," Bella said, giving my hand a squeeze.

-----------

**CARLISLEPOV**

I watched my son, helplessly, walk around like a dead body. His face showed no expression and his presence was so insignificant that he started to scare most of the other family members when walking into a room.

His eyes showed no glimmer, nothing. He was an empty shell.

I watched him as he made his way to his room. After a couple of minutes I walked the same path.

I knocked on the door, to have no answer come from inside.

I let myself into Edward's room. I looked over towards the large couch where Edward had curled up into himself.

I walked over towards the couch trying to find the words to get him out of this depression.

What do you say to someone who's lost their reason for living?

I sat down next to him, watching his still form.

"Edward," I said breaking the silence. Nothing came from the boy I call my son. He didn't even move.

"Edward," I tried again, "I can't say I know what you are going through, but I know you must look pass this and move on. You always told us and Bella that if she were ever to leave you for another, you would -"

"Don't," Interrupted in a whisper, "Please, don't."

He looked up into my eyes and I found myself drowning in his dispair.

i Edward /i I thought.

"No," Edward moaned.

I stood up, having enough of this Edward.

I walked over to the door, my hand on the handle. I turned back to look at the sick creature that was rotting away my son's mind and body.

"Son, you must get over this. You have school in the morning and I'm not going to use any excuses for you to get out of it. The only way you will survive is to live like you normaly would."

Edward turned his head to look me in the eyes.

"What if I don't want to survive?" Edward questioned, his voice horse.

I looked over my son, watching how he would try to make all movement as small as possible.

"You will live." I stated simply before walking out.

* * *

**A/N: I had a bit of a field trip with this chapter. So many different POV's *_* I love Charlie's POV XD**

**So, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story! I'm so happy! So, please, continue reviewing. I would love to see the amount of reviews go into the hundreds! **

**Also, I must let everyone know, I am an Aussie, so my spelling will be different to the American spelling. I'm sorry about that xD  
**

**You guys ROCK 3**

**READ AND REVIEW, Please? With Steamy hot Edwards and Jacobs on top? ^^  
**


	3. When you don't want to go to School

**BellaPOV**

Little rays of weak sunlight shone through the heavy cover of clouds. It's little light brightened up my Chevy truck as it sat in it's spot in the school car park.

I glanced down at my biology homework that I had neglected overnight. The answer's should have come to me right away, but my mind was in another place.

The Cullen's were back. It was all over the school and the day hadn't even started. News travels fast when your living in a little place like Forks.

I'd heard that Carlisle had been given his job back at the hospital with open arms. Why can everyone be so forgiving? Why must they accept the annoying excuse that the Cullen's wanted to try something different, yet Esme demanded going back to Forks after she found she didn't like it?

Other than the whispers about the Cullen's mysterious return, my name was on everyones lips.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Bella!" An excitible Mike called out, waving his hand enthusiastically.

"Hey Mike," I answered as he made his way towards me.

He sat beside me leaning back on his hands.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, eyeing the sheet on my lap.

"Biology homework," I answered.

"Ew," Mike commented.

I sighed again. It was definitely going to be a long day.

The bell rung in the distance, signalling that our first lesson would begin in 5 minutes.

I packed up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Bye Mike," I called as I started to walk off to Block C.

"See ya, Bella!" Mike replied.

As I made my way towards my Spanish class, I heard whispers from all the other students.

It felt like the first day as I walked, being watched by everyone in the area.

I walked into the classroom and up to my allocated seat next to Jessica.

I could almost see her jumping out of her seat with questions and waited for the attack.

Maybe this would end up being one of the longest days of my life.

"Bella!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Hey Jessica," I mumbled not in the mood for any talk at all.

"Quiet down, class," my teacher said, while walking into the room.

Jessica leaned over and whispered, "Have you heard who's back?"

I cringed, "Yeah."

Jessica looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't seem to happy about it," Jessica whispered back.

"Of course not," I stated calmly, "Why would I be happy about it?"

"No reason," Jessica answered looking slightly worried.

"Jessica and Bella," my teacher called out, "I think that this lesson is more important with what you two were talking about. Pay attention."

"Sorry miss," I apologized, silently applauding her for getting me out of that mess. I sat watching the teacher walk back and forth all lesson, not really paying attention.

When the bell rang to signal lunch I silently packed my bag and ran from the classroom dodging Jessica and her questions.

After getting out into the slight drissle, I walked slowly towards the caffiteria praying that it wouldn't be so bad.

How wrong I was.

I entered the room, silently trying to keep the attention off me. Instead the whole school seemed to turn in their seats and follow me with their eyes. Well, with the exception of one table in the corner.

I walked over towards my group of friends and sat down, hoping there would be no onslaught of questions.

"Hey Bella," Everyone greeted acting completely normal.

"Hey," I said returning the normalicy.

"So, I was thinking," Eric started to say, "About having a huge report on the return of the Cullen's for the school's paper."

When Eric finished, every pair of eyes at the table looked at me and I quickly looked down at my lunch, hoping they would just get over it already.

"Sounds like a good idea," Jessica said.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation. I didn't want to think or hear about the Cullen's. I had already had enough of the Cullen's and their stupid return.

I never once looked over at the table at the end of the room. I never once tried to join into the questioning of why they were back.

As the bell rung, I stood quickly and walked straight to biology forgetting one tiny detail.

I sat down in my usual spot, watching the rest of the class file in. That's when I remembered the detail.

Messy bronze hair caught my attention as Edward Cullen walked back into my class.

Why had I been so stupid and forgotten that we had the same class?

I watched behind my hair as he gave a slip to the teacher, who signed it and gave it back to him. The teacher then pointed him to the last place left in the classroom; Next to me.

I cringed as I remembered no one had filled up the space.

I heard the chair next to me scrape the floor and the light thud of Edward shifting his weight onto the chair.

I looked straight ahead not wanting to bring attention to myself or even look at him.

-----

**EDWARDPOV**

I sat down into the last space left in the biology classroom. I never once looked at the girl sitting next to me.

I followed each order from the teacher, never uttering a word or shifting my body.

Pain played around my heart as I smelt the freesha come from her skin. Her smell surrounded me and taunted me. Never had I wanted her more than I did now.

I restrained myself from signalling that she was there. She wanted it that way. I was not one to complain of Bella's choices.

The 40 minute period seemed to go on for all eternity.

As the bell rung I ran from the classroom having the odd feeling of De Ja Voo.

-----

**ALICEPOV**

I watched as Edward walked towards the Volvo. His stiff body seem almost statue like, even though he was moving.

I stood in the shadows waiting to see Bella.

I needed to talk to her.

I needed to reason with her.

My body stilled as a vision came into my mind.

iBella's dead body on her bedroom floor.

Jacob sobbing over the carcess.

Jacob vowing to kill Edward. /i

The vision stopped as I started to move again. So Edward was trying to make up his mind again. Did he want to kill Bella?

I turned to see Jasper walking towards the car, watching intently at the Red Chevy truck that was parked on the other side of the car park.

I started to walk to the Volvo, watching to see if Bella would appear.

I caught up to Jasper, grabbing his hand and smiling up to his face.

"What's wrong?" Jasper questioned, obviously feeling the sadness in my emotions.

I looked up at my husband, "Oh nothing." I replied, signalling with my eyes that I would tell him later.

A slight nod came from Jasper as we kept walking towards the car.

-----

**BELLAPOV**

I walked towards the car park, with my hands in my pockets and my eyes watching the ground before me.

I had always hated it when I was center of attention and today was no different.

"Hey Bella," A familier deep voice called from my truck. I smiled as I realized it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake," I said, hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't your own boyfriend surprise you at school?" He asked, his innocent eyes looked down at me.

"Of course," I said while kissing him on the cheek.

A big goofy grin formed on Jacob's face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on," I said, "I've got to get home. And your making everyone look at me even more."

I laugh errupted from my giant of a boyfriend as he followed me to the driver's side of the truck.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Jacob asked.

"Ah.. Getting into my car," I stated.

"Oh no your not."

"And Why is that?" I questioned.

"Because," Jacob started, "I'm driving."

"Really?" I asked mocking surprise into my voice.

Another grin formed on Jacobs lips.

I sighed. Maybe today wasn't too bad.

"Get in." Jacob stated.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the passenger side of the truck.

As my hand reached for the handle, another hand grabbed my wrist.

I looked up to see familier black spikey hair.

"Bella," Alice said, "I need to talk to you."

I looked at Alice in shock. Is she that bold to talk to me after yesterday? After I told them I didn't want anything to do with them?

I heard a car door slam. I didn't take much notice, I just watched in utter surprise at Alice who calmly looked back at me.

Another hand placed itself of my arm. I looked up to see Jacob glaring at Alice.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He said between his teeth.

"No," Alice protested, "I need to talk to her. Plus Bella doesn't need to you choose for her."

Alice looked back at me with pleading eyes. I took my glance off her face and looked over to the other Cullen's. Most of them had shocked looks on their faces.

"No," I said to Alice looking at her in the eye.

I took my hand away from her grasp and opened the car door. I never once looked back at Alice as I sat down and strapped myself in.

Jacob walked around to the drivers side and slipped in himself. He never said a word as we drove out of the car park and into the greenery of Forks.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm being killed with school work and exams and assignments. But I finally got around to getting this up ^^.**

**I hope you guys like it. I was a bit worried about some parts...**

**Thank you so much for the support that I have been receiving for this story. It's my baby and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please Review guys, the more I hear from you the easier it will be for me to type up more chapters 3  
**


End file.
